The present invention relates to an instrument control system and more particularly to an instrument control system having a high degree of settable precision.
Ordinary manually operated controls such as rotatable potentiometers and the like tend to be limited in output resolution, i.e. in the number of steps of output settability which can be controlled for a given angle of rotation. While expensive vernier devices and mechanical backlash or multi-turn potentiometers are available, the use of standard potentiometers is economically advantageous. A plurality of controls can be provided for manipulating the same variable with varying degrees of precision. However, this again adds to expense as well as to a proliferation of instrument knobs and is somewhat confusing to operate. It would be of advantage to provide an adaptive control device which automatically provides an optimal degree of precision.